Masih Ada Jalan, Sakura
by shikitsu
Summary: Dia memang telah pergi, tapi jalan di hadapanmu masih membentang tanpa henti.


**Masih Ada Jalan, Sakura**

_**Disclaimer **__: _Naruto_ is _Masashi Kishimoto's;_ so, I just own the fic._  
_**Warn **__: angsty, absurd settings and plot, maybe-drabble(?), slight of _SasuSaku_.  
_

**[ Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apapun dari mem-**_**publish**_** fiksi ini. ]**

.

.

.

Jalan di hadapanmu masih panjang, Sakura.

.

.

.

Dia bukan orang yang mudah kaugapai—kau tahu itu. Tapi kenapa kau terus saja mengharapkannya?

Lagi-lagi hari hujan. Bulir air yang bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahmu—yang sedang menengadah sembari memejamkan mata—memberikan sensasi dingin yang menusuk. Tapi kau tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Setidaknya, dengan begini, air matamu dapat terilusikan oleh butiran hujan.

Langkah kakimu masih terhenti disana. Di tepi jembatan tempat kalian berpisah, tempat dia menolakmu untuk yang pertama—dan mungkin, terakhir kali. Karena, di dalam hatimu, kau bertekad untuk tak berharap padanya lagi. Tapi, pertanyaan selalu berputar di otakmu—pertanyaan yang sama; apakah kau bisa melupakannya?

Dengan rambut _raven_ dan mata _onix _yang tajam, perawakan yang indah, dan kulit putihnya yang terjaga. Semua orang—termasuk dirimu, menginginkannya. Tapi, bukan itu satu-satunya alasanmu menyukainya—tergila-gila padanya sejak dulu.

Kautahu, kau bukan perempuan rendahan yang hanya mengincar penampilan, wajah, ataupun harta. Kautahu, dia memang mempunyai itu semua. Kautahu, sempat kau berpikir bahwa mungkin memang bagimu hal-hal remeh yang menarik minat duniawi itulah yang menjadi tujuanmu—dan itu semua hanyalah usahamu untuk menipu diri.

Karena sebenarnya, kautahu, ini takdir. Ikatan benang merah yang sejak dulu tercipta antara kau dan dirinya. Kalian yang telah terikat dalam kerumitan perasaan dan takdir baru yang menyesakkan.

Kau masih ingat, bagaimana senyumnya terakhir kali—senyuman indah yang tak 'kan pernah ia tunjukkan lagi. Tapi, kau sudah lupa kapan tepatnya itu terjadi.

Kau masih ingat, bagaimana suaranya yang lembut berujar menenangkan dirimu yang sedang sedih—membuatmu sempat berbesar kepala dan yakin akan mendapatkannya. Tapi, kau sudah tak tahu bagaimana kau dapat mendengarnya lagi—bagaimana caranya agar ia mau menghiburmu kembali.

Tanganmu tak dapat menggapainya, Sakura. Kautahu itu—sangat tahu. Kata yang begitu dingin yang sejenak meluncur dari belah bibir manis—yang sangat ingin kaurasa—itu masih terecap di pendengaranmu. Masih terus terputar dalam memori otakmu. Tak membiarkanmu kabur kemana pun, seperti ingin terus—dan terus menghantuimu dengan kesedihan. Terus menyayat hatimu dengan penderitaan.

Tubuhmu kini telah basah sepenuhnya. Kau tak peduli lagi bagaimana dingin yang kau rasakan—bagaimana rangsangannya pada kulit membuatmu menggigil. Aku—bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu, ternyata kau se-_masochist _itu.

Tak ada dirinya disampingmu bukanlah akhir hidup, Sakura—kaumenghibur dirimu sendiri. Memaksa tiap syaraf dalam otakmu melegakan diri. Membentuk antibodi akan rasa sakit semu yang tak tersentuh.

Hingga akhir tetes air itu menyentuh tanah, senyum samar yang tak berarti terulas di wajahmu. Senyum tanpa emosi yang kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri—merefleksikan betapa menyedihkannya dirimu.  
Betapa nestapa yang membayangi benakmu, betapa penat yang kaurasakan akan cinta.

Huh? Cinta? Kini kau bahkan tak mengerti apa itu—mencoba percaya bahwa kau tak mengerti. Mencoba melarikan diri dari realitas putus cinta yang kaurasakan. Mencoba membuang angan-angan yang sejak dulu kau harapkan terwujud. Mencoba mengakhiri kisah tololmu akan dirinya.

Berhentilah bersikap seperti pecundang bodoh begitu.

Kautahu? Perjalananmu masih panjang, Sakura.

Bukan—bukan hanya tentang menggapainya.

Bukan juga—bukan mengenai perasaan sesak dalam benakmu itu.

Ini tentang hidupmu—yang masih terus membentang jauh kesana.

.

.

.

**a/n** : Hai, salam kenal!  
Mencoba menambah asupan SasuSaku di FNI ini. Maaf, sekalinya saya mempublish fiksi di fandom ini, malah ber-genre _angst._ Mana bahasanya sok galau dan mendayu-dayu begini lagi. Orz.  
Terlalu pendek? Anggap saja ini drabble (saya juga tidak tahu ini drabble atau one-shot biasa).

Saya terlalu teradiksi pada drabble akhir-akhir ini ww (hingga otak saya tidak mau diajak berkompromi untuk membuat fiksi yang normal. OTL).

Dan, seperti fiksi saya lainnya, saya kesulitan menentukan _genre_. Ada yang ingin memberi saran? Hiks.

Baiklah, sekian cuap-cuap saya. Dimohon kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian. Apapun itu, pastilah sangat berharga dan saya sangat berterimakasih.

Doumo,

Shiki


End file.
